Unpredictable
by Kazeshina Penn
Summary: Shizzy-chan, you know what really pisses me off about you?" Izaya asked. "Don't care," Shizuo grunted. ShizIzzy, yaoi, lemon, MATURE.


**Title: Unpredictable**

**Pairing: ShizIzzy (this is my special name for it).**

**A.N: This is my first smut fic EVER. So be light on me, I'm still learning. I just thought there was a lack of smut in this forum, and since I am Izaya's biggest fangirl on the face of the planet, I felt the need to write it.**

**Disclaimer: Durarara...not mine.**

* * *

Shizuo glared at the dark haired man shamelessly. He didn't care who the hell saw his glare, as long as the bastard did. Izaya knew he was told not to come into Ikebukuro. He could go wherever the hell he wanted besides here.

"Shizzy-chan, you look so mean. That face doesn't suit you," Izaya teased, somehow having shifted himself from across the street to dangerously close to the disgusted blond. The broader man's fists balled as he threw his cigarette on the ground.

"I told you not to come here ever again, Iz-a-ya-kun," he growled, a twisted smirk somehow winding onto his face.

"Shizzy-chan don't flatter yourself," the smaller man chirped, ignoring eyes beginning to turn to them. People on the sidewalk were crossing the street, making sure to avoid the two. _Good_, he thought. _Don't want anyone to be around when I kick his ass._ "I didn't come here to see you."

"Then why the hell did you come over here. Get out now before I kick your ass so bad it'll be up on your shoulders with your fucked up head," Shizuo grunted, folding his sunglasses and hanging them on the collar of his shirt.

"I just wanted to discuss something with you. An apology?" Izaya said with all false sincerity.

Maybe he knew it was a lie, but it was worth hearing. Even though the man was the only one who could push Shizuo over the edge just by existing, he was definitely entertaining, in some sick, twisted way.

"Shoot, and make it fast, can't tell how long I'll be able to stand here with your face visible," Shizuo scoffed, crossing his arms.

"You make me feel like such a bad person, Shizzy-chan! I'm only one man who has love for everyone!" he declared.

A few people passing by on the other side of the street flashed photos, capturing the marvel of the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro conversing. Shizuo growled low under his breath. He gritted his teeth, before directing his attention back to the filth before him.

"Shizzy-chan right here isn't a good place to talk," he smiled, pointing to the hotel next to them.

Shizuo cocked an eyebrow, looking at the expensive hotel suspiciously. The bastard wanted to get a five star hotel room for a fifteen minute conversation? He scowled, pushing past the man as if he weren't there. If he didn't ignore Izaya, he would ultimately end up killing him most likely. There were no words to explain the swelling hatred in his gut.

Izaya grasped his arm, slipping out a knife in his other hand.

"Come with me or next person I see dies," he chuckled.

"You're bluffing, bastard."

"Do you know that for sure? I just want to talk to you in private," Izaya complained, tugging the large man toward the revolving doors of the hotel.

"Dammit, I'm not walking in and asking for a hotel room with you. I'm not going to get some damned rep for being gay, and especially not with you," he roared, twisting Izaya's arm behind him.

"I'll go check out the room, and you can walk in in twenty, ok?" Izaya smiled, apparantly unaffected by Shizuo's outburst.

"Fine. Go."

Izaya smiled, skipping into the hotel and disappearing from the blond's sight. Shizuo leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. He had to control himself. How was it that Izaya made him this monumentally angry? He lit another cigarette, inhaling and exhaling. He closed his eyes, waiting for...what was he waiting for? Why did he have to wait twenty minutes? Izaya was not in control of him. He would go in there whenever he damn well wanted to.

He lifted himself off the wall, discarding his brand new cigarette and storming into the hotel lobby.

"Excuse me, sir!" the man behind the counter exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Shizuo said, turning off his deadset track reluctantly.

"Are you...Shizuo Heiwajima?" he asked.

Upon closer inspection, it was obvious that the man was shaking. His eyes were wide. So, the kid knew who he was talking to, thought Shizuo. He approached the counter, and he could've sworn the man squealed.

"I-Izaya O-Orihara is in room 177, and h-he wants you t-to meet him as soom a p-possible," the man stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, thanks. Don't worry, we aren't going to burn down your hotel, kid," Shizuo said, leaving him a tip and making his way to room 177.

He saw the door, and paused. he took a deep breath, promising himself he wouldn't wreck the room in an attempt to kill the man. He closed his eyes, and them knocked casually.

The door swung open, and Shizuo saw the lights were off. He cocked an eyebrow, and stepped in cautiously. He looked around, not detecting any irregularities, except a lack of Izaya.

He took another step only to detect a foot suddenly kicking down his own. He toppled to the floor and the door slammed shut. He attempted to get up, but a body was tightly pressed to his own.

"Well aren't we early, Shizzy-chan," Izaya smirked, lying over the blond's body.

He held each of the bodyguard's arms out to his side, and held his face ony inches from the blond's.

"Get the hell off of me," he growled, ready to rip the other man's head off.

"You're a big tough man, get me off you yourself," Izaya smirked, licking Shizuo's cheek erotically.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Tell me, if you're so upset that I'm here, why don't you throw me off of you? Why don't you throw me through the wall? You're strong enough, why don't you just kill me right here?"

Izaya pulled himself upward on the larger man's body, dragging his lips onto Shizuo's. Shizuo growled ripping his arms from Izaya's grasp. Somehow his need to hurt the man had been converted into grasping his neck and shoving his face further onto his own. He opened his mouth and as Izaya clearly prepared to take charge, Shizuo shoved his tongue into his mouth violently.

"Hmph!" Izaya grunted, seemingly surprised. He was caught off guard even more when he was flipped into his back, Shizuo straddled over him.

"You know what pisses me off about you, Shizzy-chan?" Izaya panted.

"Don't care," Shizuo said, crushing his lips back down onto Izaya's in a rampage. All his hate was boiled into every flurried action he took. His hands found Izaya's jacket, ripping it up over his head before tearing his thin shirt into shreds and letting it fall around him. He moved down to Izaya's neck, sucking and biting down his veins, as Izaya panted, overwhelmed.

"What...I was saying...Shizzy-chan...was that...nnngh!" he tried to say until Shizuo's lips moved down to suck on one nipple. He didn't want to hear whatever Izaya had to say. It would only piss him off more.

Izaya's body arched upward, his hands delving into Shizuo's blond locks. He frantically pulled off Shizuo's vest, and tie, unbuttoning his shirt so it hung on either side of his muscle toned chest. He looked at it, an intrigued smirk gracing his face, his fingers ghosting over the exposed flesh.

Shizuo grabbed both of Izaya's wrists, barring them above his head with his forearm, before assaulting his neck again. Izaya moaned, turning his head, exposing more flesh for Shizuo's lips and tongue to ravage.

"Shizzy..." Izaya groaned.

"Say it right, or I'm leaving," Shizuo grunted, feeling himself begin to harden.

Izaya glanced to the blond, his eyes dancing mischieviously, a smirk on his face. He leaned up, gliding his tongue up Shizuo's throat before placing kisses along his jawline. Shizuo growled deep in his throat before pulling his spare hand down to Izaya's zipper, undong it hurriedly.

"No rush..." Izaya grinned, kissing his ear and his neck softly, as if trying to get him to respond harshly.

Having skillfully undone the man's pants with only one hand, Shizuo slid them down to his ankles before kicking them off into a forgotten part of the expensive room. Releasing Izaya's hands, he slid down the man's body, taking his member in one hand, pulling his own shirt the rest of the way with the other.

"Aghnngh!" Izaya exclaimed, bucking upward and biting his lip. Shizuo smirked, finally having the bastard in his control. His slid his tongue excrutiatingly slowly up Izaya's abdomen, pumping his cock simultaneously.

Izaya's hands clutched Shizuo's neck firmly, pulling his lips sealed onto the pale man's body.

"I...I'm...!" Izaya moaned, arching wildly, his eyes shut tight.

As he shouted something undecipherable into the air, he came into Shizuo's hand, and the man grinned, leaning upward as Izaya sighed in relief. Shizuo licked the shell of Izaya's ear, whispering.

"My turn, bastard."

Izaya shuddered at the cool air pressing into his wet ear. He opened his eyes as they were clouded with lust. Whatever plan he'd had coming here was long forgotten.

"Coat pocket," Izaya smirked.

Shizuo cocked an eyebrow, grabbing Izaya's jacket and filtering through the pockets. His hand met a bottle in one pocket. He pulled it out, noticing the lube immediately.

"You son of a bitch," Shizuo grunted, coating his fingers and Izaya's hole in the liquid. The dark haired man used his feet to slip Shizuo's pants and underwear down to his knees, breathing in sharply as he took in the sight before him. He smiled, and mouthed the word 'go'.

Shizuo slipped a finger into the man, watching Izaya moan as he did. Shizuo didn't even consider waiting for the go ahead to continue, slipping the second finger in. Izaya's eyes widened, his spine curving upward, before crying out.

"There," he gasped, and Shizuo smiled, pulling his fingers out and quickly giving his member a messy coating of the lube, and slipping it inside the man. He waited for the nod from Izaya to continue, and he pulled outward, thrusting back into Izaya and he knew he had the hit the prostate as izaya called out his name...his real name. Shizuo smirked at his small victory over the man, continuing his rhythm skillfully.

Izaya matched him perfectly, bucking upward. Pleasure wracked his body and he shuddered, moaning and whimpering. Shizuo bit his lip. He wouldn't admit it, but the friction was amazing. He continued, feeling himself reach the brink. He could tell that Izaya was hard all over again, and he used one hand to grasp the aching member, his other hand delved into the raven strands of the other man's hair.

Finally, with a moan, Izaya climaxed, Shizuo grunting and repeating the action only a few moments later. He collapsed forward onto Izaya, breathing deeply. Izaya chuckled low in his throat.

"You...wanna know what pisses me off about you, Shizzy-chan?" Izaya panted.

"Enlighten me," Shizuo scoffed, not feeling the motivation to protest.

"Never once since I met you have you been predictable," he laughed, kissing the scar on his hand lightly and laying his head back.

* * *

**Ok, ok, please R&R, I really want to know what you think of my first lemon!3!**


End file.
